


His New Slave

by GryffindorTom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Ancient and Most Noble House, Blow Jobs, Concubines, Dark James Potter, F/M, Femslash, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Sex Slave, Threesome - F/F/M, virginal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: "I, James Fleamont Potter, by virtue of the contract that I hold hereby claim Lily Rosemary Potter as my Concubine, as purchased at auction."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title His New Slave / Rating M  
> Summary "I, James Fleamont Potter, by virtue of the contract that I hold hereby claim Lily Rosemary Potter as my Concubine, as purchased at auction."  
> Pairings James/Amelia/Lily  
> Warnings Contains Concubine bonding, swearing and scenes of a sexual nature.  
> This was originally going to be part of a new series called Revolution, however following a review of my notes for the series, I have decided to put it as a separate, stand alone, one-shot story. This was because it was decided to go with the original chapter one which will be published soon...

**Potter Manor, Castle Donnington, Derbyshire, England**

**13th August 1976**

James Fleamont Potter arrived back into his ancestral home, carrying an important document in his hand. Even though James was betrothed to the Hufflepuff beauty, Amelia Bones, he had feelings for another redhead aside from Bones. This redhead, however, was in the same house at Hogwarts as himself, Gryffindor House, and at numerous times rejected his numerous advances towards her.

The document that he was carrying, however, changed all of that as he had just brought at a Concubine action a certain Lily Evans, the person who has spurned his advances. Holding the contract meant that she was his to play with whenever he wanted.

James had the feeling that despite her looks of innocence, that she had slept with his enemy, Severus Snape, and that he was the one who has took her virginity.

Rushing into the drawing room, James was aware that he had to ensure that the contract was fulfilled before the 1st September otherwise Lily would be going back to auction.

James was no stranger to sex, especially as he had lost his virginity in his Forth Year to Amelia and was smiling at the thought of shagging the brains of Evans out, reducing her IQ to single figures.

In a way, James had to laugh. At the Yule ball that he had attended with his fellow yearmates had attended earlier this year he remembered how Lily had used a significant number of enhancements charms in order to make her breasts look bigger. James certainly enjoyed the sight of Lily's largest breasts as it had provided him with several days of memories that he used to masturbate to, especially during times he was unable to gain access to the Hufflepuff common room in order to shag Amelia.

Watching as his betrothed stepped through the Floo connection from Bones Manor through to his House, James decided that he would escort Amelia to his bedroom, where he would claim Lily in her presence as his concubine.

Eventually James and Amelia arrived in his bedroom where James ushered her onto his bed, where he subsequently vanished Amelia's clothes to the floor. Pulling his wand from his pocket to the contract, James knew it was finally time to make Lily his.

"I, James Fleamont Potter, by virtue of the contract that I hold hereby claim Lily Rosemary Potter as my Concubine, as purchased at auction."

Suddenly the redhead girl who was his housemate, and now his concubine, apparated into the bedroom where James waiting for her to arrive.

Losing her balance, Lily fell to the ground in agony from the shock. James got down onto her knees next to Lily and whispered in her ear. "You realise Evans that you are now my Concubine as I have just come back from auction, an auction that Headmaster Dumbledore put you up for sale at."

"Fuck you Potter." Lily said, her body wanting James yet her mind wanting to say no to him. "Professor Dumbledore would never do that!"

"He did. Like both Snape and myself, Dumbledore thinks you're just a little Mudblood whore, and Mudblood Whores are there for Purebloods like I to do what we want with." James said, an evil grin on his face. As he spoke, Amelia tried to make a run for it, but James saw her attempt and cast a sticking charm on the door, then a curse that would tie Amelia up. "What is going to happen now is I am going to bind you as my concubine. This means that you will be under my control and I will be your master."

"I…I thought that you had feelings for me?" Lily said. "Or was that just a fake?"

Suddenly she felt the compulsion to crawl over to the sofa where James had settled himself to as he was talking, his trousers and boxer shorts pulled down to his ankles.

James looked at his new concubine and smiled. ' _Now I have Evans, maybe I might let Sirius and Remus bang her. Peter can forget about it as I bet the rat would infect her!'_

"Right Evans, I want you to suck me until I come. If you don't, I will punish you severely. Before you do though" he said, holding her head in one hand, vanishing her skirt and top with his wand in the other. " _Gaudens Prohibiterm_. That should stop you from getting off until I cancel it. Also, through my magic, I can decide if you are to end up pregnant at the end of it. That is the one advantage of the Concubine ritual and intercourse with concubines, they will only get pregnant if I, as master want you to. The best thing is I do!"

After a while, James became dissatisfied with Lily and the way she was giving him oral, so he grabbed her head and rammed his erection into her throat. This had the effect of her being forced to take him how James wanted her to.

Eventually he came in her mouth, leaving his member to rest inside her. After a short while, James got off the sofa, forcing both Amelia, who would be acting as the oral receiver, and Lily, who would be eating Amelia out whilst James took her pussy from behind, onto it. He vanished her undergarments, leaving her naked, and conjured ropes, intended to restrain her while he took her.

Pushing with his magic, he restored her ability to orgasm, and then placed his erect member in line with Lily's pussy.

Pushing in, he encountered no resistance from her body, except the resistance in her mind over him taking her without her consent.

"You fucking slut." He whispered, enjoying what he was doing. He knew then that he would have to take her anal virginity, and he was enjoying watching her take to his betrotheds pussy with gusto. but Anal could wait until he made his housemate fertilised as part of being his new slave.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I don't own the Harry Potter series. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts  
> Social Media You can now like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook and Twitter to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/GryffindorTomOfficial on there.  
> Reviews Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.  
> Type One-Shot // Status Complete  
> Distribution FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online  
> Story ID 246 // Publish Date 27/12/2016


End file.
